


All Business

by rankarana



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F, excessive bougieness, hennessey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: Mika and her posse (read: Yui) demand only the best treatment, so when a twist of fate means they get to fly back from a Hong Kong concert in business class, they take every chance they can to live it up in there....okay, mostly they just get free booze and make jokes at their fellow idols' expense but, like, that's still pretty good, yeah?





	All Business

"Well, they've told us your flight is cancelled--"   
  
"What? No. That doesn't happen. They cancelled my flight?"   
  
"Yes, and--"   
  
"Oh my god. I told you the Hong Kong concert didn't fit into the schedule." Mika would be shouting into the phone right now if it wouldn't draw attention. Not that being a pop star with bubblegum pink hair trying to slum it by wearing Moschino and Gucci was the, like, subtlest way to hide your identity from your crazy fanbase, but hey.    
  
"No, Jougasaki, this is entirely because you insisted on bringing Ohtsuki with you."   
  
"I'm not gonna go do a concert abroad without my posse." That posse basically just being Yui, currently in an equally inconspicuous fluorescent glow in the dark hoodie, listening to the call on speaker without saying anything and trying not to laugh. (It's really hard!)   
  
Mika's producer takes a deep, deep breath before continuing on.    
  
"Anyway, look at your emails, we've sorted everything out for you. They'll get you onto another flight for Haneda two hours later, and you'll be in business class--"   
  
"Ooooohhh my god, really?!" Yui sounds overjoyed, and Mika shrugs acceptingly.   
  
"Sure. Hey, why don't I get to go in First every time--" Mika's cut off by a beep on the other end, her producer having clearly had Enough, and Yui can't hold in her giggles any more.   
  
"She's maaaaad at you."   
  
"She literally has no reason to be, though? 346 expect me to travel in Economy, and that's, like, so unfair, right? I should be getting this treatment every time. "   
  
"Yeh. Chinattan's right. The idol industry really IS evil and exploitative."   


* * *

"Holy crap, Mika! Seriously legroom for days."

  
A few hours later, they're thirty thousand feet in the air, and Yui's into it just for the ability to stretch her legs, Timbs firmly planted against the front section of their compartment. At least this time there's no cranky businessman on the other side to complain when she kicks the seat.   
  
"What sucks about this is now I'll hate taking short-haul Economy even more."   
  
"Hey, c'mon, just enjoy this for now. Enjoy that stretchy leggy action... oh, hey, is that a food cart? Because I can totally make room if they're gonna feed us." They'd eaten a little in (or more accurately, Yui stole all the candy from) the lounge earlier,  but Mika's noticed that Yui’s stomach is pretty huge.   
  
"Aren't you on a diet?"   
  
"Yeh, it's called the Awesome Diet. Burn those carbs by being as totally awesome as I am."   
  
"Sweet, I'm on that diet too." The two of them share a quick high five, Mika trying to examine their in-flight lunch from a distance. "Ohhh my god, he's dressed like a little butler! That's, like, really cute."   
  
"We should get a pic with him."   
  
"Uh. Is the logo of the airline on his jacket or something?"   
  
"Maaaybe?" Yui looks at Mika with a bit of confusion, and Mika groans.   
  
"Yeah, so, we have to stay on brand? Because 346 has a thing going with All Nippon right now, and like, I got in trouble for taking pics with non-partner company logos in them once."   
  
"That is so messed up?" Yui looks legitimately hurt by the idea, her perfect Young Rich Queens In Their Natural Domain IG post completely ruined by dumb things like capitalism and money. Chinattan's wokeness was, as ever, on point. "Can we still take food pics?"   
  
"Sure?" Yui can take them if she wants. Mika can't be bothered arguing with management today, because she's pretty sure Producer's going to be mad at her when she lands anyway.    
  
"Okay, sweet, because, like... that looks like caviar? And I don't even know what that meat is, which means it's gotta be like... buffalo shank."   
  
"See, that's what I deserve. It's what WE deserve, y'know?" Mika sits back as the cart reaches them, the not-butler speaking in strongly Anglo-accented Japanese as he folds out their little tables for them, lays down a tablecloth on each, and places definitely the most aesthetically arranged airplane food they've ever seen in front of them.    
  
Yui's mouth is hanging open the whole time, like she's asking if Mika can believe this, either.   
  
"Would madam like a drink?" And before Yui can just ask for Fanta, Mika elbows her, as the man proceeds to list off various alcohols and spirits.   
  
"Which is good?" Yui asks, mostly familiar with the names as things she's either seen in the Red Ballad Communal Minibar, or heard rappers boast about drinking.    
  
"Uhh... you got any cocktails?" The man sadly shakes his head, and Mika clicks her tongue, weighing up her options in her head. "I... dunno? Cognac's nice, right?"   
  
"Yeah! Love me some Hennessy!" Yui nods enthusiastically, turning to ask for two glasses of cognac, which the man dutifully pours for them before moving further down the isle.   
  
"See? If you dress nice, you get service." Mika grins at Yui, who nods approvingly.    
  
"People love the fluorescent hoodies. Literally everyone digs them."   
  
"Uhh, honey, I'm holding down the fort here." Mika says this with confidence, but she's also sure Yui's top ain't exactly cheap, or any of the outfit, actually. Yui has an incredibly specific, expensive taste in clothing that just happens to look like she grabbed it out of a closet, in the dark, at random.    
  
"Hey, so, you see Koume's new cap?"   
  
"Is this the Kum Kap, because. Oh my god. The Kum Kap." It's so unfortunate, but at the same time, no-one wants to tell her why. Or maybe Little Riddle's producer just didn't realise?   
  
"Baaaaabe I want the Kum Kap soooo bad..."    
  
"Real shame you don't look like you're 12 so you couldn't be in that unit, honestly."   
  
"Honestly, if we're honest? It must totally suck to be Anzu. RIP, Anzu."   
  
"We gotta pour one out for Anzu, now." Wiping a tear from under her eye, Mika lifts her glass for a toast, and Yui joins her in mourning the eternally tragic circumstances of their semi-friend mostly-acquaintance.    
  
"Ooookaaaay so, yeh, full disclosure, I've never actually had Hennessy, so..." Yui taps her glass against Mika's, giggles, raises the glass to her lips and suddenly feels like she accidentally made drank with washing-up liquid instead of cough syrup. "Oh my god, I feel like I just drunk some Drano... Mika, mebbe I don't like Hennessy..."   
  
"You've got a kids' palette, Ohtsuki. You aren't the refined connoisseur that I am m..." Mika takes a sip, gulps it down and does kind of pause a little.    
  
"You  _ so _ pulled a face."   
  
"It was, uhhhh... yeah, you weren't lyin' about the strength, huh."   
  
"Sorry ya couldn't take it with that mature adult palette of yours, Miss I Mainline Strawberry Vodka Shots."   
  
"I just feel you could water this down a bit, okay? Whatever, shut up, it's still nice." Mika shoots Yui a stare, and as if to prove a point, takes another pained gulp of the cognac, while Yui takes a thoughtful pause.   
  
"On second thought, like, that probably isn't even Hennessy."   
  
"Like we'd even freakin' notice, Yui." Not that the blonde's paying attention to the clapback, as she's too busy poking at the selection of seafood and meat cuts on her plate, chewing approvingly on the maybe-buffalo-shank.   
  
"'s good. The food." Not as many preservatives or with as much dripping cheese as Yui's normally into, but real respects real. "Flavorful. I feel bougie just eating this, it's that good shit."   
  
"Caviar's... salty." A minute passes. That remains Mika's one single comment on the entire meal.    
  
"...how do you handle those like food critic-y bits on variety shows?"   
  
"I'm being paid, and like, my job is to be hot and slay everyone, not review food? I haven't had a lot of caviar, either, y'know."   
  
"It's pronounced ca-vee-ur." Yui speaks like she knows.    
  
"No, it's not."   
  
"Yeh, it so is. When you're in Business Class you say it like, ca-vee-ur," she repeats, and Mika looks at Yui's barely touched glass of cognac compared to her now mostly-downed one; Yui's got no excuse for this. "It's French. Real classy. Real literal bougie. Ask Fre, she totally knows."   
  
"Okay, but like, you don't get to act drunk if you're not the one downing drain cleaner over here?"   
  
"Maybe they got cola to mix this with?"   
  
"That's wretch. You sound like Shiki."   
  
"Yeahhh, but this tastes wretch too. Zero sum game, babe." She puts her glass on Mika's tray while Mika tries to not actively groan at the idea she'll have to drink more of it. "Mika, you're not any less slay if you admit you think it tastes gross. I respect soft queens."   
  
"Iunno, it's just like, I could get fucked up on this no problem, but on a plane it's just kind of overpowering and I haven't had anything else to drink?" The air con isn't all too great - Mika'd bring it up to Producer later if she wouldn't immediately use it as proof to Mika that she shouldn't bother with expensive classes in flights - and Mika's ears feel that kind of slightly nice but slightly sweaty tingly kind of warm. "Seriously, I feel it in my ears. Kinda warm in here in general."   
  
"Huuuuh. Lemme help with that, 'kay?" Yui leans over a little, across the border-thing between their seats, and blows right in Mika's ear, causing the Charisma Idol to gasp a little in response.    
  
"My ears feel sensitive right now..."   
  
"That's why I'm doing this, duh." It's amazing to Mika that Yui can be actually something vaguely approaching suave (filtered through glow-in-the-dark eyeball-print hoodies), but right now Yui's actually kind of achieving it. She's leaning in closer and closer, and Mika thinks she can sorta hear a whistling to it. Neither of them have much self control right now - why should they, they're in god damn Business Class - and Yui's lips press against Mika's ears.    
  
Mika's not sure how sexy getting kissed right on the ear  _ should  _ be, but holy shit, Yui makes it work.   
  
"Y'know, someone's gonna see..." It's a legitimate concern, but it comes out giggly, and Yui responds in an equally giggly manner, placing a couple more pecks on her ear before pulling back a bit. Mika turns to pout at her in response, and decides to take back control - she's 99% sure that no-one's watching, so a quick kiss on Yui's lips is fine, right? Totally fine. They can't stop grinning at each other when they pull back to their seats, and Yui's hand comes over the separator to grab Mika's hand.    
  
"Heyyy, you think like, Business Class has got extra large bathrooms?"   
  
"Probab-- oh my fucking god." --okay, Mika's not totally sure if she wants this one to be a joke on Yui's part, and Yui doesn't seem to know either. They're caught in a game of kinky gay chicken, and the Charisma Idol does NOT lose at kinky gay chicken. Okay, she loses to Kanade but, like, that's not really fair.  "I mean... we're pretty close to the back here, so I could go take a look..." She turns to Yui with a cheeky smirk, and Yui gives her a grin just as smug in return, Mika jostling around in her seat while she takes her jacket off. Yeah, maybe keeping the jacket on was why she felt so warm, but, like, you have to suffer for style.   
  
You also have to suffer by having a sudden  bit of turbulence hit while you try to get out of your chair, spilling Yui's still-full glass of cognac all over your front.   
  
Mika, understandably,  _ screams _ , and the butler man from before strides over to help her, but no number of towels can help with the horrible mix of unpleasantly sticky alcohol and the sensation of ruining half your new clothing purchases while you were in Hong Kong. By the time a frantic Mika settles down, Yui's eyes have changed from a look of **_defcon status DTF_ ** to  **_awww baby noooo_ ** .    
  
"Did that, uh, ruin the mood?"   
  
"Yeah, a lil'. I feel kinda... gross... ugh, sorry." Yui waves it off, but Mika's too upset to feel bad if Yui did mind. "I hate keeping wet clothes on? And these are so nice and new, too... And I'm gonna have, like, cognac pussy."   
  
"RIP Jougasaki Mika, she of the flat ass and cognussy."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, bury me next to Anzu. Or, like, in her coffin, there's probably a lot of free space."   


* * *

Getting met at Haneda Airport with a personal car (not a limo, but Mika lets that slide) helps continue that feel of pure unabashed luxury, but Yui feels a little shiver when she sees that the person meeting them is Mika's sour-ass-grapes Producer, who looks equally as pleased to see the pair of them.    
  
"Did you wet yourself, Jougasaki?" The middle-aged woman looks at the two girls with pretty open disdain, but Mika and the rest of LiPPS are used to it by now. The stains down the front of her coat are still kind of visible and sticky, even with Mika carrying it over her arm, and the faint waft of not-Hennessy exudes from her skirt.   
  
"Wow. My very own Producer telling me that. Are you hearing this, Yui? Because, uh, that's pretty wild."   
  
"Yep, gotta say I am hearing Mrs P's urine obsession loud and clear, Mika."   
  
The older woman raises an eyebrow, leans in a little, and then sighs. "Booze." She doesn't say anything more before turning around and walking towards the car park.    
  
"Ahem. Cognac, bitch." Mika is classy, Mika is cultured. Yui is biting her own fist at the shade.    
  
"It's your funeral if you get caught," she tells them while she leads them to the car, with the voice of someone who's honestly spent far too much effort and time trying to tame 346's outrageous supergroup and thoroughly failed; though considering what those girls have gotten away with, she wonders if LiPPS is truly unsinkable. "Just don't let me find any of you in bed with a member of Jupiter."   
  
"Naaah, I think you ain't gotta worry about that one, Mrs P..." Yui trails off into giggles, and the older woman chooses once again not to acknowledge anything Yui says. She probably knows, anyway. She also doesn't bother holding the door open for Yui while  they get in the company car; Mika and Yui share the back of the spacious SUV while Producer takes the wheel. (Mika's surprised she never has any real noticeable road rage.)   
  
"Seriously, though, why don't I get to fly Business or First more often?" They've already had the private jet discussion before, with all five of LiPPS trying to convince her, but they kinda knew that one was a lost cause from the start.   
  
"Well, why should you?" Producer's in front, so they can't really see her expression, but Mika can imagine exactly how her resting bitch face looks right now.    
  
"Because I'm the biggest star on the label."   
  
"Kaede."   
  
"...doesn't count." Totally different league.   
  
"Yeh, like, I heard she was gonna be featured on the new Kanye album?"   
  
"I'm afraid I can't say anything about that. Also New Generations."   
  
"New Gen wouldn't, like, be a thing if it wasn't for me. You know how much those girls owe me?"   
  
"Soooo much. Mika, like, made those girls women." Mika shoots Yui a glance - that one was too far - but it seems that was the rare joke that made her Producer chuckle a bit.   
  
"Well. You're a valuable asset to 346 and we... deeply respect you as an artist... but you do have to bear in mind that we're on a budget." She pauses, and then adds, "And before I forget, Ichinose draws in bigger foreign numbers, too."   
  
"Yui, my Producer's gaslighting me now." Mika expects her hype woman to instantly echo her complaint, but instead Yui stares at the highway racing past them, taking a moment to come up with a pensive reply.    
  
"Hey, like, not to take her side, but what IS so great about Business for you? You didn't like the caviar, you don't stretch your legs much, you spilled industrial strength stain remover over yourself, and..."  _ We didn't even join the club. Y'know, the club. THE club. One mile up. C'mon, Mika, ya knowww. _ __  
  
Mika's impressed at the range of detailed emotion Yui can express by waggling her eyebrows.   
  
"Yeah, but, like, it's nice."   
  
"Jeez, it's like Chinattan says. Adam Smith's made you his bitch."   
  
"I don't know who that is." She's getting out-thunk by Yui, and that hurts. "...also, like, Chinatsu said that?"   
  
"Yeh, I think?" Or it might have been Ai talking about findom. Close enough.   
  
"But, like, the point is, you're seriously trying to convince me Economy's better?"   
  
"Hey, like, if you can swing Premium Economy, you should so go for it? But what I'm saying is there's a moral to this whole story... It was a fun flight because  __ we  were sitting together, babe..."   
  
She looks plaintively at Mika with huge puppy-dog eyes, and Producer looks back at her in the mirror too, as if she's taking Yui's side just to piss off Mika. Mika can respect that in some fucked up way.    
  
It's the worst moral she's ever heard, though.   
  
"...Hey, Yui, I'm kicking you from the posse and replacing you with Karen until further notice."   
  
"--honestly, yeh, after that, not gonna blame you."

**Author's Note:**

> and now, a haiku by Ohtsuki Yui:
> 
> raindrop,  
> drop top,  
> id probably be cool with mika's henessussy tho because that's imho hot
> 
> (a lot of this is based off real life experiences. mostly just the embarrassing cringe bits.)


End file.
